


Stella girl

by Papillonn



Series: Bean [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Birthday, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Letter, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella turns one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stella girl

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short. Just a little drabble from Tom to his Stella girl.

Stella,

 

My beautiful girl. Today, you are surrounded by those who love you most as we celebrate your first year of life. It has most certainly been the best year of my life. Every day you surprise me, little one. You teach me lessons that fancy education never could.

Stella, I love you perfectly. It is something that I’ve discovered only once you were born. You see, my love, before you came crashing into the world, I was terrified that I would be able to love anyone as much as I love your mum. She’s my light. When I met you, and held you for the very first time, I realized what perfect, unconditional love was, though, and understood that the way I love you, my girl, is different from how I love mummy.

You’ve taken your first steps. Uncle Luke nearly cried. He thinks you are getting too big too fast. He, like many others, adore you, Stella girl. You shine so bright in so many lives. Your mum and I are so proud to be your parents. You’ve been such a blessing in our lives, little one.

I cannot wait for all of the adventures we’ve yet to have. I think I will be content if you are a pirate-fairy princess, ready to tackle the garden, sword and pearls. You’re a lovely little thing, Stell. You’re hair is constantly a mess of little blonde curls, and when you smile my heart hurts. You look like mummy when you smile, with your dimples and lips. I’m babbling. Your father is a babbling fool.

I love you, little one. I love you with all of the stars in the sky and I am so blessed to be the first man you’ve ever loved. Stay young for a little while longer, my sweet girl. Let me rock you in my arms, and kiss your hair before bedtime. Someday you are going to have a little one to kiss and rock to sleep, and you will realize just how perfect—how _precious_ those moments are.

Now I must be off because your mummy is haranguing me about ice. Why there needs to be ice at a one-year-old’s birthday party, I haven’t the _slightest_.

She’s so perfect.

I love you, Stella.

Until next year,

Dad

 


End file.
